


just far enough

by in_thirium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vibrator, blindfold, dom!nines? -ish, idk what else, lets be honest i have no experience, not good smut but smut nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_thirium/pseuds/in_thirium
Summary: okay so this is my first smut I’m so sorry if it’s not the best. I wrote it as a Dom-ish!NinesxFem!Reader but tbh his name isn’t mentioned anywhere but handcuffs are so if you read it as someone else pretend they’re a cop. Also i dont know how being a dom works either so sorry not sorry
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	just far enough

**Author's Note:**

> how do people come up with titles?

When you played like this he always looked at you with so much love in his eyes, it was almost a shame you couldn’t see it. He’d had you blindfolded for an hour kissing every part of you he could reach removing clothes as he went. He had you now in nothing but your panties and one of the old band shirts you used as pyjamas, and you looked gorgeous. Your breathing heavy now he’d gotten you worked up a little, biting your lip in anticipation of what he would do to you next. 

He smirked when you let out a small whimper, knowing he was just stood there watching you, almost begging him to do something. Kneeling down next to the bed he pressed a soft kiss to your temple and brushed your hair from your face, he whispered how much he loved you gently then his tone changed.

“Give me your hands” his voice was deep and held such authority you didn’t dare disobey. You wondered briefly if this was how he spoke in interrogations or if he saved this tone just for you. 

It must have taken you too long to respond for his liking as you’d barely moved your arms before he grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them up over your head. You felt something cold and metal clasp around both wrists and when you moved to test the hold you heard it clank against the headboard, you wondered if he would let you get away with being bratty today wanting so desperately to tease him for using his work handcuffs for something so non-regulation. A sharp flick to one of your covered nipples was enough for you to know not to try, pulling in a shallow gasp at the sensation. He ran the back of two of his fingers over one side of your hips as always, it was a way of checking you were okay and teasing you because he knew how much it tickled, when your hips buckled slightly in response he pressed a delicate kiss where his fingers had been before roughly grabbing your opposite thigh and pulling you as far down the bed as the handcuffs would let you go. 

You didn’t know what he had planned for today, so it was a surprise when you felt him slide a finger into your panties and ghost over your core, you shiver a little as you felt his hand leave you to tie one ankle to the corner of the bed making sure it wasn’t too tight before repeating on the other side. Left now only in your t-shirt you could feel how cold the room was against your skin but your insides were already starting to heat up in anticipation of what he would do. Would he use his mouth? His fingers? It was too much effort for him to just use his cock, right?

You could hear him opening a drawer on the other side of the room, it sounded like it was one of the bigger bottom drawers you only kept bed sheets in, why did he need bed sheets now? Before your brain could kill the mood anymore you heard something else, the click of a plastic box being opened, what had he been hiding? You hadn’t talked about using toys before you don’t know why but you had assumed he wouldn’t like the idea so not knowing what he had left you confused but oh so needy.

Pressing a kiss to your hip again you felt him press something else against it, trailing the plastic toy down your outer thigh and back up the inner, tiny kisses and kitten licks followed. He proceeded with this teasing for a few more minutes before blowing softly on your now incredibly wet pussy making you shiver again and moan lightly. After a few more open mouthed kisses on the inside of your thigh you felt him draw back his weight leaving the bed, but he had left the toy pressed up against you. Moving your panties to the side he made sure it was pressed tightly to your clit before he moved your panties back trapping the toy there so you couldn’t move it no matter how much you writhed. 

At this point you could guess the purpose of the toy was to vibrate and there was something about knowing only he had the controls that was making you blush, no matter how many times he’d seen you come before.

“Are you ready, little whore?” your head was already in a daze, you couldn’t tell where he was in the room but he was close enough to see you nod slightly. “Big girls use their words, don’t make me ask again”

“Yes Sir, yes I’m ready” you managed to gasp out and you were rewarded with the vibrators lowest setting.

He let you adjust for a minute or so letting you sigh at the soft vibrations before reminding you he was in charge. Turning it up to medium then down again, then up, then down. You had started to remember you weren’t in control and it made you whimper. He continued playing with the settings this way for so long you were starting to get annoyed, he’d let you get so far and just when you were starting to enjoy yourself he’d lower the setting again, you were still nowhere near your release and you were starting to get impatient. After a particularly bratty whine of his name you heard him let out a small but dark chuckle and knew, just knew, you’d fucked up.

“What did you call me Princess?” you didn’t reply you just shook your head in apology, hoping that acknowledging your mistake would make him lenient. 

“Have it your way then” His tone smooth like honey but it left a bitter taste in your throat. You felt his thumb brush against your bottom lip telling you to open your mouth as wide as you can, as you obeyed he shoved a hard plastic ball gag into your mouth and tied the strap at the back of your head, successfully blocking most of the noises you were previously making.

All at once the lowest setting was switched to the highest and your hips jolted as high of the bed as the bonds around your legs and arms would allow. You now see why he had the foresight to gag you as you hear yourself try to scream. He wasn’t holding back any more, flipping through settings as he saw fit, from highest to lowest to medium then back to lowest. Tormenting you as much as he could, the vibrations moving against you in waves you couldn’t predict, like a tide. 

He had you edging in minutes, never once letting your orgasm break through. You thought you must look pathetic, hips bucking trying to get away from the toy you knew was going nowhere. There were tears streaming down your face and your throat was hoarse from all the muffled screams. You were pulling so hard on your handcuffs he wouldn’t be surprised if there were dents in the headboard. 

After another half an hour he decided you had been punished enough, pushing his fingers under the band of your gag he pulled it from you lowering the vibrators setting for now so he could get a proper response from you.

“Are you okay? Do you wanna come Babygirl?” lowering his voice so you could tell Dom Mode ™ was almost over, and brushing back the hair that had fallen over your face again.

“Yes Sir, please. Please, I need to” you were at the point you would outright beg if he asked you to but thankfully he didn’t. 

“Do you need the gag back in?” he asked and after a small head shake he kissed your lips lightly and moved back again only slightly weight staying on the bed this time before turning up the vibrator.

It didn’t take long at all for your orgasm to rush over you, he started to kiss you before it started, and carried on all through your release, you moaning into his mouth the whole time. After he released your bonds and took off your blindfold he kissed you again.

“Are you alright my love? Did I go too far?” He moved you to lean against his chest with his arms around you, pressing kisses to the top of your head.

“No love, just far enough”


End file.
